ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Logan Storm: Galactic Hero
Logan Storm: Galactic Hero is a film created by KordaSix. Plot Logan Storm is a fourteen year boy who is a secret agent. He alongside Illixzir created a device that beams down aliens to those in need. Illixzir resides in a satellite where he operates the device. Logan infiltrates the Common which terrorizes Queens. Crew KordaSix- Creator and Main Writer. UltiVerse- Insight. Ren X Jr. King- Insight. InsideSpace'sMind- logo artist. Characters *Logan Storm (Protagonist) *Jim (Deuteragonist) *Illixzir (Tritagonist) *Jenna Steele (Tritagonist) *Nonetus (Supporting character) *Ranaxas (Main antagonist) *Techlus ( Secondary antagonist) *Soul Serprentius (Secondary antagonist) *Malware (Minor villain) *Clinton Haskins (Supporting character) *Mechamatic (Supporting character) *Carson Blake (Supporting character) *Dante Blake (Supporting character) *Crimso (Supporting villain) *Gasbatar (Supporting villain) *StingShockerus (Minor villainess) *Kevin Levin (Minor villain) *Sixsix (Minor villain) *Sevenseven (Minor villain) *EightEight (Minor villainess) *Enoch (Secondary antagonist) *The Forever Knights (Minor villain organization, prominent) The Story There is darkness in what appears to be a room. A door opens: one of a technological nature. Who or what has entered is unknown. The figure reaches a certain point in the room where a square panel illuminates. The figure hovers over the panel: Techlus. The motion detection panel causes the whole room to illuminate. There is a figure standing on a raised platform gazing at a window. The window's view is space. The figure slowly faces Techlus. Techlus: There was a interception of the completion of a device that works against your intention. Ranaxas: This device, what else is there regarding it? Techlus: Illixzir has ties to its creation. The device is operated via satellite where aliens from planets are beamed down to assist citizens in danger. The device is under our surveillance where a chart of where it was utilized is in the Common's grasp. Its last use was on Earth. That is all that was obtained. Ranaxas: Interesting. For years, the Common participated in deeds viewed as malicious. These were always minor. I feel this is what I have been waiting for. A row of houses are seen in Queens, New York. There is a eleven year old boy running through the streets. The boy is seen holding a razor. This boy is Kevin Levin. A beam strikes the streets. From the beam emerges Lightningius. There is a pan up to space where a satellite is seen: The Summoner. There is a pan down to Kevin and Lightningius. Kevin: What the-? The alien creates a lightning beam as Kevin starts running again. The beam powers up and strikes Kevin whick knocks him to the ground. He gets up brushing himself off and jumps past. Lightningius then dashes to him. The alien then starts to spin which pulls Kevin in. Kevin is thrown from the swirl which knocks him to the ground again. He gets yet is clearly dazed. Kevin holds his forehead and falls back. A police car comes down the streets sirens blaring. A cop: Clinton Haskins emerges with another cop named Damon Thorne. Kevin turns and runs. Point of view: Kevin Levin Man, it's the cops. I don't even have the razor anymore. I'm just a kid. The detention center is not for me. I can't go there. What's the worst that could happen? I ran from them. They wouldn't even find me. I won't let that center be the place I call "home" Home... My only home is just the abandoned subway. That's not far from me. Is it? I don't know. I should have brought my bike. The very one I got the pendant from. It's actually a lock. But, it's what lead to who I am. Point of view concludes. Kevin hops over a wooden fence in the alleyway. He lands on his feet and keeps running. He turns to another alleyway where a kid stands catching a switchblade in mid-air. Kevin: John! John Stadwick! The teenager stops his activity and approaches Kevin. He is tall yet lanky but exhibits a rough demeanor. Stadwick: What is it, punk? Kevin: It's the cops. Stadwick: Yeah... Kevin: It's the cops, man! Stadwick: What do you want me to do? Kevin: I need some help. All I did was steal a razor- Stadwick: Just run to your home, kid. Kevin: I can't. Sirens blare nearby. Stadwick: Why not? Kevin: Just because... you kind of owe me. Stadwick: Owe you? Kevin: Just distract the cops! Category:Movies